Hisako/Jacky 50A
Biography Hisako is a character from Killer Instinct 2013, part of the Killer Instinct franchise, which is now in the hands of Microsoft and Iron Galaxy Studios. Hisako is among the newcomers for KI 2013 Season 2. He is the sixteenth character of Killer Instinct 2013 and the seventh character in KI 2013 Season 2. Before her name is revealed and she is leaked in a shadowy silhouette in the Season 2 characters teaser, along with other new characters, she is known just as "Ghost" by fans. She is a Japanese avenging Ghost, or known as Onryō. She was formerly a young 19-years-old girl who lived in a village during the Sengoku period of Japan. Her village was raided by a band of warriors, which in process, kills many of the villagers in her home, and in process, kills his father, who is a former Samurai. In rage, Hisako uses his father's Naginata to cut down the invaders, but in process she was also killed. This motivates the villagers to drive out the invaders, and it became successful and a shrine was made for her to remember her deeds during the invasion. However, in the modern era, an organization, which is famous in Killer Instinct, called Ultratech, accidentally disturbed her rest while searching for artifacts, which awakens her soul and she takes vengeance against Ultratech, who disturbed her rest, and she states that Ultratech is the same band of warriors who invaded her village once. In-Game Bio Default Costume: 2013 Hisako "Not much is known about this so-called Onryō or a Japanese avenging Ghost . However, stories unfold that this Onryō' is named Hisako and once a teenager who lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. She died during her village's invasion, but her death was not worthless. Through her death, she motivated the villagers of her home to drive the invaders away, and it was successful and a shrine was built for her along with her grave. However, in modern times, a mega corporation accidentally woke her spirit up, and she now goes for vengeance... Although she was actually neutral right now..."'' Class '''Infiltrator *Infiltrators counters Tacticians and gains Combat Reflexes when being attacked by Tacticians or attacking Tacticians. *Vulnernable to Scrappers. Scrappers does follow-up attacks on Infiltrators and gains Close Quarter Combat if being attacked or attacking Infiltrators. Takes reduced damage from Infiltrators. Recruit *Recruitment requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *Hisako:'' "私はあなたのすべてをあるか分からないが、私はあなたの問題を助けることができると確信しています."'' *Nick Fury: "Ok what the hell..." *Sunfire: "She says: I have no idea who are you all, but I am sure I can help your problems."''' *Nick Fury: "Alright then... Welcome to the team..." *Hisako: "それは光栄です."'' **Translation: ''"It is an honor." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Onryō *Takes 35% less damage from damage over time effects. *Immune to Fatal Blow and Brutal Strike. *Resurrects once per battle after being knocked out, fully restoring health and removing all debuffs, and also gaining Fukushū. ** Fukushū: Greatly increases accuracy and attack and gains Mirror Images for 2 rounds. Immune to Disadvantage effects. Lasts for 3 rounds. ***''Fukushū'' means Vengeance or Revenge in Japanese language. *Immune to Fear effects. Distorting Space *''It seems like the reality nearby Hisako is shifting...'' *Starts the battle with Mirror Images, but only for one round. *20% chance to dodge all kinds of attacks, even Ethereal and Incorporeal attacks, but still cannot dodge Catastrophic attacks. Restless *Has reduced Stamina consumption for every actions. *Takes reduced Stamina reduction from Stamina draining effects. *Restores Stamina each turn. Refreshes every one turn. *If being inflicted with Stun or Exhaustion, will gain Anshin Shite Nemuru. ** Anshin Shite Nemuru: 'Restores 1% health and stamina when being stunned. Amount of health and stamina recovered is increased by 10% each time stunned. Greatly reduces damage taken when this effect lasts. This effect cannot be removed and lasts as long as the Stun or Exhaustion effect is still affecting Hisako. ***''Anshin Shite Nemuru means Sleeping in Peace in Japanese language. Actions '''Naginata Stroke (Level 1) *Melee slashing attack. *2 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Fumbling: Single target attacks provoke counter attacks. **Cornered: Removes and prevents protect effects. **Bleeding x2: Takes damage every turn and takes extra damage after performing an offensive action. *Special properties: **Exploit Attrition: Deals more damage against targets with Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Dark Void, Iso-8 Corruption, Poisoned, or Radiation Exposure. Shadow Stab (Level 2) *Melee slashing attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Mangle: Unable to use buff and heal effects. **Pressure Points: Chance to be inflicted with Slowed, Dizzy, Weakened, or Exposed. **Ravaged: Takes more damage from Bleeding. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Does not trigger any counter or protect effects. **Exploits Protection: Deals more damage against targets with protect effects. **Exploits Fear: Deals more damage against targets with fear effects. Feel The Fear (Level 6) *''In my enemy's eyes...'' *Debuff. *Debuff. *Debuffs all enemies. *2 founds cooldown. *Inflicts: ** Terrified: '''Attacks have a chance to fail by 40%, so does buff and debuff actions. Attacks deal less damage by 10%, and the amount of damage reduction is increased by 10% until this effect expires after 2 rounds. **Doom: Removes a large amount of current health when removed by duration or removal effects. Removed by resting and removes and prevents resurrection effects. *Special properties: **Subtle: Does not trigger most status effects. **Stealthy: Does not trigger counter or protect effects. '''Consume (Level 9) *Melee magic attack. *5 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *2 rounds cooldown. *Inflicts: **Disturbed: Inflicts Disturbed to all allies and enemies, slightly reducing all of their stats. **Demise: Causes Doom to trigger immediately and prevents Doom from being used. **Intimidated: Reduces attack, defense and evasion. Inflicts this effect to all enemies. **Disadvantage: Creates a negative effect according to the target's class. **Reduced Potential: Chance to lock out attack, buff or debuff actions. *Special properties: ** '''Nightmarish Exploitation: '''This action exploits status effects that are inflicted by HIsako, only by Hisako. *Grants: **(Self) Heal: Heals some amount of health. The amount of health is restored if this action deals more damage. **(Self) Phased: Automatically dodges the next attacks performed by enemies. Rermoved after attacking. **(Self) Rising Up: Chance to gain Focused, Fortified, Strengthened, or Agile. Team-Up Bonuses *Big in Japan *Antihero *Bloodlust *Stick It *Alias-Less *Not Of This Earth *Portable: Actually, in KI 2013, Hisako can teleport. *Untouchable: In KI 2013, her "Consume" move makes her literally... Untouchable... *Killer Instinct: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from Killer Instinct franchise. Trivia *Her Level 6 action's name and description is a reference towards Coldplay's song, Viva La Vida, which the action's name is taken from one of Viva La Vida's lyrics. *Although in the game Hisako's evasion is high, actually in KI 2013, Hisako is extremely slow, yet her forward crawl move is very fast. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Infiltrators